Pretium Doloris
by Antaram
Summary: Une vie pour une vie ou le prix du sang.


**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et l'univers de l'œuvre "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter un court instant et de les faire évoluer dans une fanfiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. Je n'en tire aucun revenus ni avantages quelconques, autres que le plaisir de vous divertir et de recevoir vos précieux retours. Merci d'avoir la correction de solliciter mon autorisation et d'attendre une réponse de ma part avant de la publier sur une plateforme autre que Wattpad ou FFNET._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je vous poste ce soir l'extrait d'un de mes derniers écrits. La fin du septième tome de la saga de nos héros préférés en partie revisitée à ma sauce ! Peut-être le point de départ d'une nouvelle fanfiction dès que j'aurais achevé la publication d'**Un amour à taire**. A vous de me dire ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture. Bien à vous !_

* * *

Dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité, Harry, Ron et Hermione, osant à peine respirer, observaient la scène qui se jouait dans la cabane hurlante à travers la fine ouverture devant leurs yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce trop faiblement éclairée mais ils distinguèrent nettement Nagini qui serpentait adroitement entre les jambes de son Maître et venait parfois se frotter contre lui. Elle était en sécurité, malheureusement hors de leur portée. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir atteindre cet ultime horcruxe avant de pouvoir affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Quand tout à coup, une voix familière pour l'avoir entendue six ans durant presque quotidiennement en cours de Potions, s'éleva, mettant un terme à leurs interrogations silencieuses. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, le traitre. Le cœur d'Harry se contracta douloureusement et ses mâchoires se crispèrent durement. Près de lui, Hermione le sentit imperceptiblement se tendre et frissonna, de peur que le jeune homme ne perde son sang froid et ne se dévoile aux deux hommes pour les attaquer et expose ainsi dangereusement sa vie.

\- Maître... Souffla d'une voix basse le professeur honni.

\- Severus, dit Voldemort. Te voilà enfin mon fidèle ami... L'issue approche et j'ai comme l'agréable impression qu'elle nous sera favorable. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ils faiblissent, Maître, acquiesça Rogue. Nous y sommes presque...

\- Et que comptes-tu faire pour nous aider ? S'enquit le Lord Noir, curieux, de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Laissez moi vous l'apporter, proposa le Maître en Potions. Laissez moi vous livrer le garçon qui a survécu.

Harry frémit. Hermione tressaillit. Ronald déglutit avec difficulté, ses doigts se crispant autour du coin de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Mais j'ai un petit problème Severus, objecta l'homme à la peau translucide d'un ton inquiétant. D'où la raison de ta présence ici. J'espère vivement que tu pourras m'aider à le résoudre.

\- Maître ? S'étonna Rogue, piqué au vif.

Lord Voldemort s'empara de sa baguette et la présenta à Severus.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas ? L'interrogea Voldemort.

Rogue se décomposa.

\- Comment cela Maître ? Je... Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla le professeur de Potions la voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Elle ne m'obéit pas, expliqua l'homme à la tête de serpent, la voix sifflante. Elle n'a pas tenu ses promesses, toutes celles que tu m'as pourtant vantées ! Cracha-t-il.

Rogue se raidit, sentant la fureur monter à l'intérieur de son Maître et irradier par vagues dans la pièce. Il était en très mauvaise posture et essayait de trouver les mots pour faire en sorte de rassurer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il recula légèrement se plaçant de telle sorte que le trio put, à son insu, apercevoir son profil ingrat.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Severus, vois-tu. Tu as toujours rempli fidèlement les tâches que je t'ai confiées, rappela-t-il. Tu as été pour moi d'une grande valeur, mon fidèle ami. D'une très grande valeur... Mais la baguette ne m'obéit pas ! Explosa-t-il en faisant sursauter dans le même temps le Maître en Potions et les trois amis dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, dans leur cachette. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

Severus secoua la tête en signe de négation, d'une pâleur extrême. C'était comme si son corps, pressentant le sort qui l'attendait, traduisait déjà sur son visage tous les signes de la mort qui allait le frapper.

\- Severus ! Râla Voldemort. Je te croyais pourtant homme plus intelligent... La baguette de Sureau ne me dévoile pas toutes ses merveilles car je n'en suis pas le véritable propriétaire ! Gronda le Seigneur Noir, grave.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Rogue, interloqué. Vous l'avez pourtant prise à Albus Dumbledore, son dernier propriétaire ! Protesta-t-il, les sourcils joints.

\- Très juste, Severus. Mais, objecta l'homme aux yeux injectés de sang. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ! La baguette de Sureau appartient au sorcier qui a tué Albus Dumbledore ! Tant que celui-ci vivra, je ne serai pas le véritable propriétaire de la baguette ! Ragea-t-il en franchissant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Severus pour venir s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- C'est impossible ! S'indigna Rogue comprenant ce que cela signifiait et tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Voldemort avait frappé l'air de la sienne, ordonnant par ce geste à Nagini d'attaquer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Harry, Ron et Hermione virent le serpent se redresser et venir s'abattre sur leur professeur pour planter ses crocs tranchants dans sa carotide palpitante lui arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur, déchirant, qui les glaça jusqu'aux os. Les jambes de l'homme se dérobèrent sous son poids et il tomba lourdement sur le sol de la cabane hurlante. Il tenta vainement de repousser la bête féroce qui s'écarta pour mieux revenir percer la peau de son cou, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

Voldemort passa devant la fine ouverture, leur masquant la vue de l'homme au sol qui se vidait littéralement de son sang avant de disparaître avec son serpent dans un pop sonore.

\- Harry ! S'écria alors Hermione en se redressant tandis que celui-ci, d'un sort informulé, déplaçait la caisse qui les empêchait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, qu'il se trouvait déjà accroupi près de l'homme au sol. Fouillant dans son sac, elle les rejoignit, tremblante comme une feuille et vint s'agenouiller à leurs côtés tandis qu'Harry tentait vainement de ses mains d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de Rogue. Celui-ci essaya de dire quelque chose en levant la main vers son visage.

La Gryffondore remarqua alors que quelque chose roulait sur sa joue, coulant de ses yeux onyx. Comprenant immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, elle tira avec empressement une fiole de sa sacoche pour permettre à Harry de recueillir les précieux souvenirs avant de tirer de la besace une potion de régénération sanguine. Pressée, elle écarta légèrement son ami qui avait fini de collecter les larmes translucides compressant toujours dans le même temps d'une main la blessure et passa un bras fébrile sous la nuque de son professeur pour le redresser légèrement. Il grogna. Elle le força à avaler le breuvage avant de lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge un bézoard qu'elle tira miraculeusement de sa poche. Après quoi, elle vint presser une main contre la blessure à la veine carotide de son professeur, remplaçant celle d'Harry qui se releva, mais arrachant une plainte aiguë au blessé. De l'autre, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers la plaie en prononçant une incantation qui sonnait presque comme une musique. L'estafilade commença à se résorber doucement.

A ses côtés Harry s'impatienta.

\- Hermione... Souffla-t-il, pressant.

\- Vas-y Harry, dit-elle, le front luisant de transpiration. Rejoins le château avec Ron. Moi, je reste avec lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. On a pas le droit. Je vous retrouverai plus tard.

Et elle reprit ses incantations magiques, tournant le dos au jeune brun qui pivota sur ses talons pour rejoindre son ami rouquin et reprendre la direction de Poudlard. Quant à elle, elle devait rester et sauver Rogue. Malgré des relations hostiles avec son Professeur, elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'il les avait protégé à plusieurs reprises, elle et ses deux amis. Elle se considérait donc comme lui étant redevable de ce geste, en échange.

La blessure, très profonde, mit du temps à se refermer ce qui faisait terriblement souffrir le Maître en Potions, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de geindre. Aveuglé par la douleur, les pensées embrumées, il voyait Miss Granger s'affairer au-dessus de lui sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui avait fait boire un liquide brûlant et lui avait enfoncé au fond du gosier quelque chose qui avait failli l'étouffer mais qu'il était tout de même parvenu à avaler. Elle n'essayait quand même pas de le sauver ? Si ? Il ne le méritait pourtant pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après avoir tué Dumbledore ! Pensa-t-il, désolé, avant de se laisser sombrer dans les affres de l'inconscience.

Il avait perdu énormément de sang. Mais grâce à ses réflexes, Hermione avait gagné un temps précieux. Son professeur toujours très faible n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Mais elle devait au minimum attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance avant de pouvoir le transplaner à l'infirmerie sans risque de démantibulation, où elle pourrait réclamer à Madame Pomfresh une potion de régénération sanguine pour son professeur. Alors, elle passa ses deux bras sous ses longues jambes qu'elle suréleva comme elle put malgré le poids mort qu'elles représentaient tout en appelant son professeur, sans discontinuer. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Non. L'heure de son repos n'avait pas encore sonné.

* * *

_A très bientôt !_


End file.
